


Diet Cola is the Only Cola

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [9]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Near sexual depictions of the flavour of diet cola, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: [For Anon]Eduardo hates his neighbour. Well, one of them. His neighbour on the right, however, is quite charming.





	Diet Cola is the Only Cola

**Author's Note:**

> [Yada yada find me on Tumblr and all that jazz @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com for more shit fics like this. Aye, drop in a REQ while you're there and maybe I'll write it, shrug.]

You don't know how. 

You don't know why.

But you have found your next door neighbour quite charming. 

Maybe it's the peachfuzz on his face he refuses to acknowledge that he can't grow. Maybe it's his unironically narcissistic personality. Maybe it's that he's such a great artist! 

Or maybe it's the cola.

Like you, Eduardo much prefer Diet Coke to the regular stuff. Such a sweet, crisp taste, a full and beautiful flavour blossoming on your tongue every time you pop open that top and take a sip of that soda. Your mouth is already salivating at the mere thought of it. Your knees go a little weak and you crave the taste again. It sounds so sexual, yes, but that's just how you feel!

Diet Coke is the only soda in your life, and the day you try another is the day that Eduardo and Edd start getting along. 

You walk out to go get the mail, planning to grab a Diet Coke when you get back inside. On the other side of your fence, you notice Eduardo drinking his Diet Coke, happily sipping away at your favourite drink. 

"Diet Coke is the best!" You say unintentionally. Eduardo hears you, however, and peers at you. He laughs. "Yeah, you're damn right Diet Coke is the best!" He cheered. "Just like me!" There he goes again, unironically praising himself. Well, if you had to love someone, it's better yourself than anyone else, right? You chuckle lightly. "Yeah, Diet Coke is awesome! I can't believe that neighbour guy likes regular." You put a somewhat sassy hand on your hip. "Besides, Diet Coke is, like, healthier, right? It doesn't have the name 'diet' in there for no reason, right?" "Exactly!" Eduardo laughed.

"I like you." Eduardo stood and walked to your side of the fence. "Oh," You say awkwardly. "Uhm, thanks!" You blush and turn away. Eduardo gives a sultry laugh and comments on this. "How cute." He says. You turn even more red, but you knew your motives. You knew exactly what you were going to do. 

Right when Eduardo's guard was down, you grab his cola and chug it down like it's the end of the world and cola was banned. He stands there, in shock, utterly confused and betrayed. You crush the can in your hand and look at him with this crazy look in your eye. "Never trust a junkie!" You yell manically, and you run into your house before Eduardo tries to kill you. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm sorry but I could not take this seriously because it's 5 am, please forgive me.]


End file.
